


Panacea

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [19]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: They were the perfect heroes.~(Hideto-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Panacea: A solution or remedy to all problems or disease.

Once, his dad had told him of a word.

 _A solution to all problems,_ he’d called out to his passing child. _A panacea._

His father had proceeded to drunkenly talk about how the world desperately needed one, but Hideto had left as soon as he could, and forgot about the whole thing.

But standing there, in the midst of a battle, the worlds on the brink of destruction, watching as his acquaintance and his partner evolved beyond their limits, it came back to him.

 _The digital world’s panacea._ he murmured.

Truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
